Cups, bottles and containers have been labeled for years. The labeling helps the consumer identify the brand and quality of the contents of the container. Additionally, the labeling may also help advertise the product to other potential consumers. Many labels on cups, bottles and containers are multi-colored and have different indicia printed thereon. Moreover, the labels may also contain names, brands, colors, bar codes, ingredients and the like.
One of the primary problems with labeled containers is that most printing apparatuses are not capable of printing all the necessary or desired information onto the cup at one time. For example, if the cup requires a multi-colored label, typically, one color is applied at a particular time and then a subsequent second color is applied to the cup. However, the problem with this type of labeling is that if the alignment of the two colors is off, the entirety of the label may look distorted and can cloud the visibility of the product label to the consumer. Moreover, with mis-alignment, it may project a weak or feeble product to the consumer. Therefore, it is often very important to the producer to provide proper alignment and configuration of the label about the cup.
Other types of labels have been utilized such as the peel off label and the wrap around label that is glued to the cup, bottle or container. These types of labels are affixed to the container and are typically printed in advance of placement of the label onto the container. A significant problem with these types of labels is that they tend to distort because of the angles in which the label is printed is not the same angels when applied to the cup, causing the lack of uniformity and customization for the cup label.
Additional prior art labels are slid into place about the container when desired by the manufacturer. The label may be manufactured as a separate piece, sized slightly larger than the cup such that it may be slid onto the container after it is manufactured. Additionally, because of the size differences between the cup and the label, the label is affixed to the cup by size and frictional forces. No other affixation substance is needed such as glue, tape or the like. However, a problem with this type of labeling is that the label may slide away from the cup if not properly affixed, or the frictional forces are not adequate. Additionally, constant re-adjustment of the label is necessary to keep the label in place on the cup because there is no affixation substance utilized to keep the label in place.
Therefore a need exists for a labeling apparatus and system that may be easily applied to a container whereby the labeling system may be applied after the container has been manufactured and may be pre-printed and affixed to the container in such a manner that the label looks integral to the container. Additionally, a need exists for a labeling system that may have a portion thereof which may be removed from the label, revealing a portion of top layer of the cup to a consumer.